rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos
Pyrrha Nikos is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice is a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon that can transform into a rifle or a short sword, called Miló. She uses this alongside a shield which resembles one that an Amazon would use, called Akoúo. Appearance Pyrrha wears her red hair in a waist length high ponytail and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light green eyeshadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to the other girls. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seems to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze necklace and bronze bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Pyrrha is shown as continuing to wear her headpiece when dressed in her school uniform. Unlike the rest of the female cast, Pyrrha wears armor. She has elaborate bronze cuisses that start below mid-thigh and continue down into her boots. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf and have bronze trim. Personality Pyrrha appears to be a very professionally capable, friendly, and relaxed person, possibly even insouciant (cheerfully nonchalant). She is a composed and collected individual, who, despite being a celebrity, is modest and patient around people, making her very sociable. Additionally she can tend to be quite formal as seen when Pyrrha is talking to Weiss Schnee. As a righteous person who treats people equally, Pyrrha cannot stand those who enjoy committing "atrocious" acts such as bullying. She also seems to be both a quick thinker and a helpful person, with a tendency to act before thinking, frequently following a friend's lead before fully thinking it through. An engaged person, Pyrrha takes her studies and relationships equally serious, making her a bit stubborn and emotionally fragile. However, this is due to her loyalty towards her friends as well as her good intent. She is shown to hold grudges against those who have severely hurt her feelings. She is willing to hold secrets and help friends in need, sometimes without considering the consequences, even if their actions can be "atrocious" to some degree. At first, she did not seem to have any particular attachment to anyone seen in RWBY, except for Weiss Schnee who acknowledged her achievements. As the series progresses, she quickly becomes good friends with her teammates and gets along with the rest of Team RWBY, often having conversations during lunches and sharing a similar schedule during classes. Pyrrha is also a level-headed thinker in battle. Despite her impressive range of combat abilities, she also knows her own limits and can make accurate assessments when faced with a stronger, more powerful opponent. This is demonstrated when she encountered Death Stalker, in which she attempted to escape it rather than to face it. Abilities & Powers Pyrrha is able to throw the javelin form of Miló with extreme precision, being able to hit Jaune's hood over a long distance as he was falling. It was at this point when she first demonstrates proficiency in javelin usage, as she is shown to have perfect stance, with the javelin lining up exactly with her free hand and using her thumb as a reference point. She is also extremely adept at using Akoúo̱ as an offensive weapon, a skill that was exemplified when she used her shield to sever the damaged joint of the Death Stalker's stinger, with the shield ricocheting off of a pillar behind it and returning to her. This, however, is likely aided by her Semblance. Pyrrha appears to be rather strong physically, as she is seen to punch through grown tree trunks with her shield without any change to her posture or stance. Her strength was also displayed when she used her shield as a launch platform to help Nora launch higher into the air and jumping while doing so, an action that was also done without any visible alterations to her stance when Nora utilized a grenade as propellant off the shield. Pyrrha also has a few notable abilities outside combat. Weiss noted that she graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum, and holds the most consecutive Mistral Regional Tournament victories at a record of four years. Shown in Episode 6, Pyrrha demonstrates the ability to unlock another person's Aura. She did this for Jaune, whose Aura had been unknown to him. She was visibly tired after unlocking it, possibly due to the sheer amount that she commented Jaune had or the nature of the ability itself. Later in Forever Fall, Pt.2, Pyrrha demonstrates the ability to control magnetism through her Semblance and has knowledge of how each one differs. She first demonstrated this ability in The First Step to retrieve her spear after pinning Jaune to a locker. She then uses it again to move his shield as he fought an Ursa in Forever Fall, Pt.2. Trivia *"Pyrrha" is derived from the Greek adjective pyrrhos (πυρρός), which means "flame colored". Nikos (Νίκος), meaning "victor of the people", is derived from the Greek Nike, who is the Goddess of Victory. **Her first and last name together could be taken to refer to a Pyrrhic victory, meaning a tactical victory that comes at such extreme cost it is often seen as a strategic defeat. *Her name and overall theme also comes from Greek mythology. **It is also speculated that Pyrrha is based on the Greek warrior hero Achilles. Monty stated that "All of team JNPR disguised themself in the other gender in their inspired character." Monty Oum's Twitter This aligns with the story of Achilles, who is said to have disguised himself as a red-haired girl named Pyrrha in order to avoid having to fight in the Trojan War. **The theory that she is based on Achilles is further supported by the fact that Miles had stated that she is known as "The Invincible Girl" during the director's commentary *She has appeared on the front of the box for a cereal called "Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes." **Although she tells Jaune and Weiss that it was "pretty cool," she laments that the cereal is unhealthy. *It is stated by Weiss that she graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum and has won a regional tournament a record number of times. *Pyrrha is apparently the first character confirmed not to be from the Vale region/city. Weiss states that she won the Mistral regional tournament four years in succession. *She is somewhat similar to Agent Carolina from Red vs. Blue, who is also voiced by Jen Brown. Both have red pony-tailed hair and green eyes, and are the best at what they do. In Players and Pieces, Pyrrha lands in a stance very similar to one Agent Carolina landed in. *Pyrrha was the second member of Team JNPR to be introduced in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Sanctum Students Category:Protagonists Category:Human